Beating The Odds
by donna79
Summary: What happens when people doubt the relationship you are in? You prove them wrong. Sequel to That Summer. Complete!
1. Adjusting

Story Title: Beating The Odds 

**Chapter Title: Adjusting**

**Summary: What happens when people doubt the relationship you are in? You prove them wrong. Sequel to That Summer.**

**AN: I meant to start this last week, but things happened that I didn't plan on. So you're getting this a little late. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. Disney does.**

Julie was draped across her bed with head stuck under her pillow. She had been listening to Karen go on and on about Kenny for ten minutes. Sometimes she wished the girl would lose her voice just so she wouldn't have to hear about Kenny. There were just something's she didn't want to know about him. Karen was still going when Julie sighed in frustration. She didn't get a chance to say anything before someone knocked on the door. Kenny poked his head in when Karen said for him to come in. He looked over at Julie and gave Karen a worried look. She gave him a shy smile before shrugging her shoulders. She grabbed her purse before walking out the door.

"See ya Jules." Kenny said before shutting the door.

Julie waved her hand at his retreating form before throwing the pillow across the room. She was regretting introducing those two all ready. And it was only November. She wished Portman were there. He had a way of making Karen be quiet. He was nice about it though. That's why Julie never stopped him. Someone knocked on the door and Julie rolled herself off the bed and trudged across the room. She opened the door and gave Portman a small smile. She let him in before throwing herself back onto the bed.

"What's with you?"

"Kenny overload." She said with a groan.

"Tell her to knock it off next time."

"See, that only works when you tell her that." She said propping herself up on her elbows.

Portman sat next to her on the bed and wrapped an arm around Julie's waist pulling her to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his neck. She got lost in the smell of his cologne as he rubbed her back and shoulders. He kissed her temple as he stretched on the bed. He pulled her with him without saying a word. They knew things would take time to settle down but they didn't realize that it would take months. Things were still crazy three months later.

Portman had talked Julie into spending Thanksgiving with his family. It was better than spending the holidays by herself. Her dad would be in Germany and Jason was spending the holidays with Shannon. It hadn't taken much convincing, she liked the idea of being with his family. They might drive him crazy, but she loved them. Only one more week and then they would be in Chicago.

XXXX

Charlie listened to the message for the third time. He still couldn't believe she had called him. She sounded distant, but at least she had asked him to call her back. He dialed her number hoping she would be willing to listen to him.

"Hello?" She said after picking the phone up on the first ring.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"How have you been?"

"Not good. But Fulton said if I wanted to get through school I needed to deal with m y issues. So I am."

"Fulton told you that?"

"Yeah. Jess has been busy, so Fulton's been my voice of reason for the last few months." She said with a laugh.

"Julie is that you?" He said teasing her.

"Shut up!" She said with a laugh.

Charlie smiled when she laughed. It made him think things would go back to normal…eventually. They talked for half an hour before she said she had to go. She promised to call him later and told him that it had been good talking to him again. She had needed to laugh and he was glad that he had been able to do it. He felt better now that he had a chance to talk to her. They had even made plans to see each other when he came down for Christmas.

XXXX

Guy was locking up the shop when he heard someone down the street. He looked over his shoulder and saw someone leaning over picking up something. He walked up behind them and they looked over their shoulder when they heard his footsteps. The woman stood up and straightened her jacket before looking Guy in the eye.

"Can I help you?"

"No. I just dropped my bag. Thanks though." She said looking at her feet.

Her red hair fell across her shoulders and her brown eyes gave him a questioning look. Her bag was on the ground at her feet so Guy reached down to grab it. He handed it to her before she walked away. Guy watched her walk away wondering who she was. He had never seen her before, and he knew almost everyone in town. She turned a corner before Guy finally pulled himself from his thoughts. He walked down the street wondering who she was. Not knowing that she knew who he was.

XXXX

Connie was sitting at her desk when someone knocked on her open door. She looked over her shoulder to see Jesse standing in the hall. She turned her chair to face him before he came in. He sat on her bed waiting for her to say something.

"You know don't you?"

"Know what?"

"That I talked to Charlie."

"You did?"

"I called him first. But I got his machine. He called me back a little while ago."

"How did that go?" He asked sounding innocent.

"That don't hand me that Hall. I'm pretty sure he called you. If he didn't call you he called Fulton."

"Okay, he called me." Jesse said nodding his head.

"Uh huh." Connie said folding her arms over her chest.

"He said you sounded distant. He could tell your keeping something from him. Why didn't you tell him?"

"And have him come home because of me? I don't want that on my hands."

"You don't want him here?" Jesse asked giving her a confused look.

"Of course I want him here. But I want him here because he wants to be. Not because he feels he has to be."

"I see your point. But he'll notice when he comes home next month."

"I'll deal with it then."

"You do what you think is right. But he does need to know." He said rising from off the bed.

Connie nodded not saying anything else. Jesse gave her a hug before walking out of the room. He shut the door behind him leaving Connie to think about what needed to be done.


	2. A Holiday to Remember

**Chapter Title: A Holiday to Remember**

**AN: I'm glad everybody likes this so far. All of you have asked if Connie is pregnant. You'll find out in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. They belong to Disney. But I wouldn't mind finding Portman under my Christmas Tree this year.**

Julie rolled over in bed trying to adjust to the sunlight streaming through the window. She opened her eyes and saw Portman sleeping on the floor beside the bed. His mom had laid down some ground rules when they showed up the night before. One of them being that he wasn't allowed to sleep in the same bed with Julie. He was able to find a way around that. He crawled into bed with her in the middle of the night. Then moved back to the floor early that morning. Julie smiled as she watched him sleep. His mouth was slightly open and if she was really quiet she could hear him snoring. She heard voices out in the hall so she got out of bed. Someone gently knocked on the door and she opened it seeing Justin in the hall. He had been asleep when Portman and Julie got in so he jumped into Julie's arms and started talking a mile a minute. Julie closed the door behind her as she walked down the hall.

Hannah was in the kitchen when Julie walked in still carrying Justin. She shook her head and rolled her eyes when she saw them. Julie gave her a helpless look in reply.

"Justin get down. She's not Dean. She's not going to carry you around everywhere."

"She's been doing it for ten minutes." Justin said shrugging his shoulders.

"You lasted longer than I would have." Dave said walking into the room.

"He still asleep?" Angela Portman asked not looking up from stirring something on the stove.

"He was still snoring when I left."

"I don't snore." Portman said coming into the room scratching his head.

"Yea you do." Hannah said smacking his chest.

"It's not a buzz saw or anything. But you do." Dave said nodding.

"Whatever." Portman said rolling his eyes.

He saw Julie holding Justin and gave him a warning look. Justin stuck his tongue out at him.

"Get down!" Portman said growling at him.

Justin got down and took off running before Portman could go after him. Portman stood behind Julie and wrapped his arms around her. Angela watched them from across the room. She was glad her son was finally happy. She had noticed a change in him over the summer. Even if they hadn't been able to see each other just knowing that Julie would be there for him when he needed her had changed him. He kept his cool more often now. He didn't argue with Hannah the way he used to. He didn't rough house with Justin like he had in the past. He had done a lot of growing up over the summer.

XXXX

The Moreau house was quiet for a change. Jesse's family had invited them over for Thanksgiving this year. So Connie wouldn't have to deal with her family constantly asking her what she was going to do. Her step dad had almost had a coronary when he found out, and her mom had cried for the first time since Connie's dad left. Her stepsister was afraid to come near her because every time she did Connie would threaten death.

Connie got out of bed when she heard someone knock on the door. She made her way down the stairs wondering where everyone was. She opened the door and Jesse pushed past her. He walked into the living room and then down the hall to the kitchen. Connie followed him wondering what was going on.

"He's not here is he?" Jesse asked turning around.

"I'm the only one here." Connie said trying to keep from falling over.

Jesse grabbed hold of her shoulders to steady her.

"I didn't tell you to follow me so close."

"What is wrong with you?"

Jesse didn't answer her. Someone else knocked on the door and Connie made her way back down the hall to answer the door.

"Don't! That's him." Jesse said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Who?" Connie asked getting frustrated.

Jesse pulled her into the living room so she could look out the front window. Charlie was walking down the walkway and Connie gasped when he turned to walk back up the steps.

"What is he doing here?" Connie asked nervously.

"He showed up at my house first thing this morning. He came home for Thanksgiving."

"Oh no." Connie groaned when she heard a key in the door.

"He still has his key to the house." Jesse said pushing her down the hall to the kitchen.

"I never got it back from him."

"I'll take care of it."

"No. I can't have you protecting me all the time. He needs to know." She said walking back up the hall.

She was standing in the foyer when Charlie opened the door. She closed her eyes then sighed before looking at him. He was staring at her in astonishment when Jesse walked up behind her. She turned to Jesse and jerked her head towards the door. He nodded before walking outside. He closed the door behind him. Connie laughed nervously as Charlie stood frozen where he was. Connie folded her arms over her the small bump of her stomach before she said anything.

"Come in here and sit down. We need to talk."

"You've got some explaining to do."

"What you don't know where babies come from Conway?" Connie asked giving him a cold stare.

"You know what I mean. Why didn't you tell me?" He asked sitting on the couch.

Connie sat in the recliner across the room. What he was asking was a valid question. He did have the right to know.

"I didn't want you to come home just because I was pregnant."

"How far along are you?"

"Almost four months."

"So it's mine?"

"No it's Goldberg's! Yes it's yours!" Connie said raising her voice.

Charlie glared at her before shaking his head. He crossed the room and knelt in front of her. He took her hands in his before looking her in the eye.

"This changes everything. I can't go back. I'd feel guilty if I did."

"You think I wanted this to happen?" She asked getting defensive.

"I didn't say that."

"Sorry, my hormones are crazy lately."

"That happens when you're pregnant."

Connie laughed as she shook her head.

"You're not mad at me are you?"

"No. Just surprised."

"I'm sorry for not telling you."

"It's okay. But don't ever keep things from me again."

Charlie pulled her up from the chair and led her over to the couch. He sat down the pulled her down to sit next to him. She laid her head on his shoulder before sighing.

"I'm going to do everything I can to be in this kids life."

"It's a girl by the way."

"You know the sex already?" He asked giving her a quizzical look.

"No. Just call it a mother's intuition."

Charlie chuckled before draping an arm over her shoulders. Things had changed while he was away and he knew they would never be the same. He would take things as they came. Just as long as Connie didn't pull out anymore surprises.

XXXX

Thanksgiving dinner at the Portman house was one Julie would never forget. She had never laughed so much in her life. They had mocked each other, tossed insults back and forth more times than the rolls were passed around. It was something she wasn't used to. Then again it had always been just her dad, Jason and her. She was the one who would spend all day cooking while her dad watched football and Jason spent the day with friends. Angela Portman made sure everyone had something to do. Julie had been assigned to help Dave and his dad set up Christmas lights outside while everyone else cooked. Angela had told her that she had the year off from cooking this year. That was fine with her, Dave and Chuck were much more entertaining than being stuck inside all day.

Everyone was decorating the tree after dinner when Julie felt someone kiss the back of her neck. Portman wrapped his arms around her from behind and she stepped into the embrace. She couldn't have imagined spending Thanksgiving anywhere else. He rested his chin on her shoulder watching everything going on around them. He was glad that she had come. He had promised he would spend Christmas in Maine. He hoped things would go as easy there as they had today.

XXXX

Connie stood on the Halls back porch watching snow fall all around her. She had needed to get away from everyone. They were all asking questions. When were her and Charlie getting married? Was Charlie going back to Canada? Charlie had shocked everyone when he said he was staying in Minneapolis. Connie needed time to think. She had told him she didn't want him to stay just because of the baby, and that's exactly what he was doing. She didn't need his pity.

She heard the door open behind her and she looked over her shoulder to see Charlie standing in the doorway. He stepped outside and shut the door behind him.

"What are you doing out here? It's freezing."

"I needed to get away from the noise." She said not looking at him.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked sounding confused.

Connie looked up at him then rolled her eyes. She sat on the steps with her head in her hands.

"Did you have to tell them you were staying in town?"

"Why wouldn't I?"  
"Charlie I told you I didn't want you stay just because of the baby."

"I'm not. We have a second chance, don't you want to take it?"

"I don't know what I want." Connie said fighting back tears.

Charlie sat next to her and pulled her to him. She cried into his chest as he ran his fingers through her hair. Neither of them saw Jesse and Fulton standing at the back door. Fulton pulled Jesse away before he could reach for the doorknob.

"They don't need us out there. Let them work this out on their own. You can't always save them."

"I wish I could though."

"I do too." Fulton said nodding his head.

The two walked away before Charlie and Connie saw them. Things were going to take a while to get adjusted to. Things were going to get harder before they got easier. And they both knew that.


	3. Listen to the Pregnant Woman

Chapter Title: Listen to the Pregnant Woman 

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks. I don't even own the first two movies. Sorry to burst your bubble.

Connie sighed in frustration when her alarm clock went off. Charlie had kept her up half the night talking to her about a pregnancy book he had bought. She was glad that he was happy. But she had never expected him to be so involved. She threw off her blanket as she made her way to the bathroom. She was really wishing she had tried harder to talk to Charlie. She didn't want him to give up what he loved just because she was pregnant. She was fully capable of taking care of a baby on her own. Her mom had done it, why couldn't she? There was a difference between her and her mom though. Her dad hadn't wanted to be in the picture, Charlie did. Her phone rang as she walked out of the bathroom and she prayed it wouldn't be Charlie. She loved the guy, but he was going way too far.

"Hello?"

"Hey C."

"Jules?"

"Yeah…" She said making Connie feel stupid.

"What time is it there?"

"A little after five. Why?"

"You're up before the sun? Willingly?"

"Not willingly. But I'm up." Julie said with a sigh.

"I won't ask." Connie said with a laugh.

"It's a long story."

"Does it involve Portman?"

"Actually it doesn't. It involves my crazy roommate."

"I'll let it go then."

"Thank you." Julie said with a yawn.

"Why aren't you sleeping now?"

"Because, said roommate is on the phone with Kenny in the common room."

"That's your fault. You know that right?"

"I know."

"I'm gonna have to let you go. I've got to get ready for class."

"Talk to you later."

"Bye hon."

Connie wished she could have the kind of relationship that Julie and Portman had. They were total opposites in a lot of ways. But they used that to their advantage. One day her and Charlie would be like that. It was nice to think about.

XXXX

Charlie had been patient long enough. He had been looking for a reason to stay. But Connie hadn't given him one. He knew she loved him, and he knew he loved her. But she had been pushing him away ever since he came home last week. It was her way of telling him to go back. He knew she felt like she had taken away his chance to fulfill his dream. He didn't want it if she couldn't be there with him. How could he make her see that? He knew it needed to be something drastic, but not something that would scare her away. Asking her to marry him was out of the question. At least it was now. Maybe down the road after the baby was born. It was something to think about.

XXXX

Connie stood outside Tammy's room waiting for her open the door. She heard someone on the other side and was surprised when Fulton answered the door. He smiled shyly before walking past her. Connie stuck her head in the room and saw Tammy sitting at her desk.

"I didn't interrupt anything did I?" Connie asked giving Tammy a sneaky smile.

"No." Tammy said sarcastically as she turned in her seat.

"Damn." Connie said snapping her fingers sarcastically.

Tammy shook her head as she tried not to laugh. She was glad Connie was in a good mood for a change. She had been on edge ever since she found out that she was pregnant. And with Charlie being home she had been wound so tight everyone thought she was going to strike at any moment.

"So how are things?" Tammy asked giving her a concerned look.

"Stressful."

"You shouldn't be putting so much stress on yourself. It's not good for the baby."

"Tell Charlie that." Connie said lowering herself into a chair.

She had felt the baby moving around for the first time the other night. She had been so excited that Charlie had been there. And then he had to ruin it by mentioning that he wanted to move closer to school so he could be there when she needed him. It was nice to think about. But he didn't have the money, he had tried to get his job back at the skate shop. But Jan had already found a replacement. He had been looking for a job all week. And so far he hadn't heard anything back from anyone.

"He's not doing it on purpose. Just tell him that you don't want him to give up playing."

"I can't. It would crush him."

"If you don't you could do damage not only to yourself but to the baby. You have to think about that."

"I know." Connie said sounding scared.

Tammy put a hand on Connie's arm letting her know she would be there if she needed her. But she couldn't make the decision for her. No one could make the decision except for Connie. She had to be honest with Charlie, even if it hurt him.

XXXX

Charlie was in the shower when Connie walked into the house. She made herself comfortable in the living room while she waited for him. The shower turned off a few minutes later and she heard him go into his room. He came into the living room a few minutes later. He smiled at her as he sat down next to her. She turned to face him returning his smile.

"I haven't been fair to you." Connie said breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?"

"I know you think you're doing the right thing by staying here. But the only thing it's doing is making me feel worse."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you think that you need to be here with me. And I appreciate that. But I can't let you give up on your dream."

"Is this about me going back to Canada? I told you I wasn't going Cons." Charlie said with a sigh.

"I don't want to be the reason you never make it." She said with tears in her eyes.

"I can try again in a few years." He said trying to reason with her.

"But they want you now. Don't you think you should at least try?"

"What about you and the baby?"

"We'll be fine. If something happens you will be the first person I call."

"Like you did when you found out that you were pregnant?" He said sarcastically.

"I apologized for that. I promise I won't do it again."

"Are you sure this is what you want?" He asked giving her an unsure look.

"I want you to be happy."

"I'm happy now!" He said with a laugh.

"You think you are. But what will happen a year from now?"

"I'll still be happy." He said brushing tears from her eyes.

She knew he would do anything for her. That's why she knew he would go back to Canada. Even if he didn't want to, he knew she did. He trusted her.

XXXX

Fulton heard someone knocking on the door as he made his way down the hall. He had only been back two days and it seemed like everyone he knew here all of the sudden had to see him. He opened the door surprised to se the person on the other side.

"Is my room still available?" Charlie asked as he shifted his bag to his other shoulder.

"Yeah. Where's your key?" Fulton asked letting him in.

"Somewhere in the bottom of my bag." He said as he walked into the apartment.

"So she talked you into coming back?" Fulton asked following Charlie into his room.

"She thinks I won't be happy if I don't play."

"Tammy said the same the same thing about me."

"I swear all women think alike." Charlie said shaking his head.

"You got that right." Fulton said sitting on Charlie's bed.

Things would get better. That was Charlie's new mantra. If he kept telling himself that, it would eventually happen. He hoped.


	4. Sometimes Things Happen For a Reason

Chapter Title: Sometimes Things Happen For a Reason 

**AN: I'm really liking where this is story is headed. I'm glad you all are too.**

Disclaimer: I still don't own them. But that won't stop me for asking for my own Aaron Lohr or Josh Jackson for Christmas. A girl can dream can't she?

The door swung open hitting the wall with a thud. Julie looked up to see a very tired Portman standing in the doorway. He rolled his eyes when she went back to reading her book. He had a bad day and he needed to vent. Granted he was being dramatic, and he had another job. But this was the job that he had actually liked.

"What happened?" Julie asked not looking up from the notes she was looking over.

"I lost my job today." Portman said lying at the end of her bed.

"Which one?" She asked sitting her book down.

"The one Mr. Tyler helped me get."

"With the valet service?" She said furrowing her eyebrows in concern.

"Yeah."

"What happened?"

"They've been letting go of people left and right the past few weeks. I should have seen this coming."

"Baby I'm sorry." She said as he laid his head in her lap.

Portman sighed as Julie ran her fingers through his curls. He felt good knowing that she would be there when he needed her. All he had to do was call her and she would drop whatever she was doing for him. He felt bad for bothering her while she was studying. He knew she had finals coming up, but he had really need to see her. Luckily she had understood.

XXXX

Guy was stocking shelves in the shop when he heard the bell ring. He heard Jesse talking to the person at the front of the store and went back to what he was doing. A shadow fell over him making him stop what he was doing.

"Excuse me?" A female voice said from behind him.

He knew that voice. It was the girl from a couple of weeks ago. He wiped his hands on his jeans as he stood. He turned to face her and met her gaze.

"Can I help you?" He asked smiling at her.

"I'm looking for a stick for my brother. I don't know what kind he needs though." She said smiling in return.

"How old is he?"

"He's ten."

"So he plays youth hockey?" Guy asked as they walked over to the stick display.

"Yeah."

"What district?" Guy asked looking through the sticks picking up certain ones then putting them back.

"Eight, I think."

"I think this one will work. It's one of the best ones we have."

"Thank you."

"No problem. Jesse will ring it up for you." He said walking with her to the register.

"You're Guy Germaine right?"

Guy looked down at her trying to figure out how he knew her. She gave him a shy smile before setting the stick on the counter.

"The three of us went to elementary school together. Hey Jess."

"Hi." Jesse said putting the stick in a box for her.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember you."

"Glory Durnell. It's okay that you don't remember me. I didn't expect you to. Thanks again." She said taking the box from Jesse.

Guy and Jesse both watched her walk out of the store before Guy looked at Jesse.

"Do you remember her?"

"Dude, I went to high school with her. Of course I remember her." Jesse said rolling his eyes.

Guy tried to rid his mind of the red haired girl who seemed to keep popping into his life when he least expected her to. What was it about her that kept him so intrigued?

XXXX

Fulton stepped out of the terminal looking for Averman. He was going to regret asking him to come and get him. The guy was less reliable than Goldberg. Too bad he hadn't Goldberg to come and get him. He made his way over the bank of payphones digging in his pockets for change. He needed to get a cell phone, Charlie had been telling him that for over a month now. He dialed Averman's number and slammed the phone down when he got the answering machine. He dialed another number hoping the person was home.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tommy, you're sister there?"

"Yeah, hold on." He said before putting the phone down.

"Fulton?" Tammy asked picking up the phone.

"Hey."

"Hey." She said sounding unsure of herself.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"What do you need?"

"Can you come and get me? I'm at the airport."

"Sure. I'll be there in half an hour."

"Thanks." Fulton said sighing in relief.

"No problem." Tammy said with a laugh.

Fulton shook his head as he hung up the phone. He didn't know why Tammy was the first person he thought of. All he knew was that he liked being around her. The two of them had grown close over the summer. Tammy had gotten him to open up more than any other girl ever had. Fulton didn't know how to react to that.

**AN2: I'm cutting this chapter short. Sorry you guys, but I promise I won't keep you waiting for the next chapter. I'll have it out by tomorrow.**


	5. It's Not Always a Wonderful Life

Chapter Title: It's Not Always a Wonderful Life 

**AN: You guys get another chapter because you all are great. I'm also making up for the short chapter from yesterday. **

Disclaimer: I'm still waiting on my Aaron Lohr or Josh Jackson to come in the mail. I'll probably be waiting until the day I die. Which means I don't own The Mighty Ducks.

Snow was falling as the plane landed on the runway. Portman looked to his left and saw that Julie was sound asleep. She was facing him with a small smile on her face as she slept. She had slept through the entire flight. He put a hand on her shoulder trying to wake her. People walked down the isle past them as Julie stirred.

"Where in Maine already?" She asked looking around her.

"You slept the entire five hours." Portman said as he stood to stretch.

They walked through the terminal together looking for her dad. He had said he would be there to pick him up, but they had been looking for half an hour and they still hadn't found him. They had called the house, his cell phone, and Jason's cell phone. No one had heard from either of them. Julie sat down by the front doors hoping to see him come in. Her cell phone rang and she pulled it out of her purse.

"Dad?" She asked as she answered the phone.

"Hi sweetie." He said with a sigh.

"Where are you?"

"I'm at home. I've been trying to call you for an hour. The reception is bad; my car won't start. Jason is on his way to get you two."

"But you're okay?"

"I'm fine Jules." He said with a laugh.

"Okay then. I'll let you go."

Portman sat next to her and pulled her to him. She laid her head on his shoulder while they waited for Jason. He came through the doors twenty minutes later with Julie's grandfather behind him.

"Grandpa, I didn't know you were here." She said hugging him.

"I wanted to meet Dean." He said looking over at Portman.

Portman walked over to them and held out his hand.

"Dean Portman, nice to meet you sir."

"Angus Gaffney. You can call me Mr. Gaffney." He said ignoring Portman's outstretched hand.

"Yes sir." Portman said before Julie gave him a worried look.

They followed Jason and Mr. Gaffney out to the car as they talked quietly.

"I've never seen him act like that." Julie said as her grandfather looked over his shoulder at her.

"Has he ever met any of your boyfriends before?"

"Just Scooter." She said still watching him.

"What happened then?"

"Nothing. He liked Scooter. He still asks about Scooter even though I haven't been with him in almost two years."

"So you think it's me?" Dean asked in a defensive voice.

"I don't know. But just because he doesn't like you doesn't mean the rest of my family won't."

"I hope you're right." He said as they loaded their bags into the trunk.

XXXX

Fulton stood outside the Moreau house looking up Connie's room. He had spent more time than he could remember in this house over the years. Connie's house was the house where every one went to hang out. He had his reservations about coming over here. Charlie was lucky he hadn't told him told him off. The things he did for his friends. He made his way up the walkway looking down at his feet. The front door opened making him look up. Connie stood leaning against the doorframe. He smiled at her as he walked up the steps.

"Hey Fult." She said returning her smile.

"Hey." He said as she let him inside.

He clutched the box that he had in his pocket hoping she wouldn't freak when he gave it to her. Granted it was from Charlie, but she could still possibly kill the messenger.

"You okay?" She asked as he hung up his jacket.

"Yeah. Just thinking."

"You wanna talk about it?" She asked leading him into the living room.

"Charlie asked me to come over here and give you something."

"He called and told me you'd be coming over."

Charlie had found out a few days before that he wouldn't be able to come home for Christmas. The time that he had taken off over Thanksgiving had cut into his practice time. His coach had told him he wouldn't be able to take off anymore time before the season started in less than a month.

"Before I give it to you, I want you to know that I told him not to do this." Fulton said reaching into his pocket to retrieve the box.

"Is that what I think it is?" She said staring at the box.

"Just open it."

Connie took the box from him and opened it. A note lay on top so she picked it up first.

_Connie,_

_This isn't what you think it is. I promised you that I wouldn't ask you to marry me until I thought we were ready. Think of this as a promise of things to come. Whatever you do, don't kill Fulton. He's just the messenger. He's just doing what I asked him to do._

_Love,_

Charlie

Connie let out a nervous laugh as she looked down at the ring in the box. She picked up the ring to get a better look at it. It was a simple silver band. Nothing about it stood out. She had seen Charlie wearing one when he was home for Thanksgiving. She had meant to ask him about it. But now she knew why he had one. He had been planning this. It was one of the nicest things anyone had ever done for her. She smiled as she slipped the ring on her finger.

"You're not mad?" Fulton asked once she closed the box.

"No." She said still smiling.

"I'm gonna go. Call him, all right? He misses you."

"I will." She said nodding her head.

She watched him go hoping he would find someone to love soon. She hoped even more that it would be Tammy. The two of them had been walking in circles long enough.

XXXX

The Gaffney house was quiet as Portman made his way back to his room. He had gotten up to use the bathroom but ended up standing outside Julie's door for fifteen minutes. He wished her family would give him a chance. His family had welcomed her. She was considered to be a part of his family. He lay in bed thinking back to what had happened a few hours earlier at dinner. Her family was full of obnoxious, stuck up snobs. Every one of them looked down on him and had made it clear that he wasn't welcome. Julie had asked him to wait upstairs while she talked to them. She came upstairs half an hour later with tears in her eyes.

She had stood up for him; he had known she would. But she shouldn't have to. They shouldn't have to answer to anyone. If they made each other happy that's all that should matter. That's how he saw it. If they didn't like him than they could kiss his ass. He was going to tell all of them that in the morning. His door opened making him sit up in bed.

"Dean?" Julie asked as she stepped in and shut the door.

"You shouldn't be in here." He said as she walked over to the bed.

"It's my house. I can do what I want." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"Nobody saw you come in?" He asked brushing a piece of hair off of her shoulder.

"I wouldn't care if all of them saw me. I seriously hope they all die in their sleep." She said with a laugh.

"Don't say that. They're your family. Come here." He said pulling her to him.

"Some family." She said with a sigh.

They lay together until they fell asleep. It had been a long day. They still had three more days to get through before they could go back to California. Julie didn't know what she would do if she had to go through this alone. She was glad Portman was with her.

XXXX

Portman woke up hearing someone knock on the door. He untangled himself from Julie before pulling on a pair of pants. He didn't care that he wasn't wearing a shirt, if anyone had a problem with it than the hell with them. He opened the door to see John on the other side.

"Is Julie in here?" He asked in a concerned voice.

"Yes sir. But I want to be the one to tell you nothing happened. We just slept." Portman said trying to explain himself.

"That's fine Dean. Could you wake her up? Tell her to come down to my office when she gets a chance."

"Yes sir." Portman said before John walked away.

Portman heard a door down the hall open and stuck his head out the door. Julie's aunt Carrie was walking towards him. He figured it wouldn't hurt to be nice, so he smiled at her and nodded.

"Morning ma'am."

She walked past him without acknowledging him. Portman sighed as he closed the door. He walked over to the bed and ran a hand down Julie's back. She rolled over but didn't open her eyes.

"Come on sunshine. I wanna see your baby blues." Portman whispered in her ear.

Julie laughed before opening her eyes. Portman leaned over her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled him down and brushed her lips against his. Her hands were in his hair keeping him where he was as he deepened the kiss. Julie let out a stifled moan as he nibbled on her bottom lip. She ran her hands down his back, digging her nails in at certain times. He pulled away before things could go farther.

"Your dad wants to talk to you in his office."

"I want to make out with you. And you bring up my dad? Are you feeling okay?" She asked feeling his forehead.

He rolled his eyes before pushing her hand away. He gave her a stern look before standing up.

"I got the feeling that it was important." He said walking over to his suitcase.

Julie watched as he got his clothes together and walked out of the room. She shook her head as she walked down the hall to her room. She changed then was downstairs in her fathers' office fifteen minutes later.

"Sit down Julie." He said as she stood in front of him.

"Is something wrong?" She asked giving him a worried look.

"Your grandfather has informed me that he is leaving this afternoon."

"Why? I thought he was staying until New Years."

"He doesn't like Dean. No one does. So I told them if they didn't like him that they could leave."

"You stuck up for him? Thank you daddy." She said rising from her seat.

She walked around his desk and wrapped her arms around him. She laid her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"You didn't have to do that."

"I know I didn't, I wanted to. I just wanted you to know."

"I won't tell him until after we leave. It would just make him feel worse. He knows they don't like him."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's not your fault."

Julie was back upstairs a few minutes later. She stood outside Portman's door watching him move around the room. His bag was open on the bed and he was pulling his things out of drawers.

"What are you doing?" Julie asked walking into the room.

"I'm leaving."

"No you're not." She said putting a hand on his arm to stop him.

"You're family doesn't like me. And you still want me around them?" He asked giving her a cold stare.

"I could care less what they think of you. They're leaving this afternoon anyway."

"Because they don't like me."

"What does it matter? I love you, doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"You know it does." He said putting a shirt in his bag.

"Portman stop alright?" She said sounding agitated.

He turned to face her still staring at her. He had never stared at her like that. She had seen him stare at people like that. That was the look he gave to people that thought they were better than him. Julie felt tears stinging her eyes. She bit her lip hoping she wouldn't start crying in front of him. He sighed before running a hand through his hair. He turned back to packing his bag without saying a word.

"You're a coward. You know that?" She said wishing she could take it back as soon as she said it.

"I'm a coward? Whatever Jules." He said with his back still towards her.

"I am nothing like them. And you know that. You're punishing me for something I can't control." She said as tears started to fall.


	6. The Short Kid Has A Point

**Chapter Title: The Short Kid Has A Point**

**AN: It's been forever since I updated this. Sorry you guys, I didn't mean to ignore it. It just happened.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. Disney does, sad but true.**

She stared at her phone debating if she should call him. She hadn't talked to him in a few days and she was starting to miss him. Why wouldn't he listen to her? Maybe she should call him and see if he would listen to her now. It couldn't hurt to try. She dialed his number hoping that he would answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey Russ."

"Hey Jules."

"Is he there?"

"Yeah, he's here. He still hasn't come out of his room though."

Julie closed her eyes trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. Why was he making things so difficult?

"I'll try back later then. Thanks anyway."

"I haven't heard anything break if that helps." Russ said trying to sound positive.

"Yeah that helps." Julie said with a laugh.

Julie hung up a few minutes later. She felt better knowing that he wasn't as mad as he had been. Portman had looked like he was ready to hit someone when he left Maine. She had left the day after Christmas hoping that he had gone to Chicago instead of coming back to California. Her fears were confirmed when she got back to school. He had spent Christmas alone. The Tyler's had tried to get him to come out of the room. But he hadn't responded. Julie had been calling everyday hoping that by some miracle he would answer the phone, or at least want to talk to her. She wasn't going to push him. She knew better than to do that.

XXXX

He lay on his side looking out the window. He watched the rain falling outside. He had the phone ring earlier, and he had a feeling it was Julie. He knew she had been calling. He wasn't stupid. But he couldn't make himself talk to her. Not after the way he had acted. What had he been thinking when he walked out on her? That was simple, he hadn't been thinking at all. He blocked out her pleas and he would move away from her every time she tried to touch him. He wasn't about to apologize though. He had never apologized to anyone.

Someone knocked on the door making him turn over. The person knocked again then tried the door handle. Another timid knock let him know it wasn't one of the Tyler's.

"Portman?" A feeble voice came from out in the hall.

'_Kenny? What the hell?'_ Portman thought to himself as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. He was across the room in three strides. He opened the door and saw Ken out in the hall and glared at him.

"Now he opens the door." Russ said throwing his arms up in defeat.

"Shut up Russ." Ken said not looking at him.

"What do you want?" Portman asked staring down at him.

"You're going to get dressed. Then you are going to come with me."

"Who says?" Portman said folding his arms over his chest.

"I do." Ken said matching his stance.

"Fine." Portman said before shutting the door.

"Damn, little man's good." James said staring at Ken.

"Told you so." Russ said smiling at his friend.

Fifteen minutes later they were outside Julie's building. Portman stared up at the building with a scowl. He took back what he said. He wasn't ready to talk to her. And he wasn't about to let a five-foot-two shrimp force him into it. Technically Ken hadn't had to do much. But Portman didn't know he was going to bring him here. Even though he should have.

"Get out." Ken said with a sigh.

Portman looked over at him giving him a death glare.

"You don't scare me. I know you." Ken said before getting out of the car.

Portman turned in his seat and refused to move. Ken came around to his side and opened the door.

"Out."

Portman ignored him deciding he would rather sulk than get out of the car.

"Don't make me remind you why you made the third Bash Brother." Ken said threatening him.

Shrimp or not he had a point. Portman got out of the car and followed Ken up the stairs to Julie's floor. He felt like his shoes were made of lead. He was dragging his feet slowly behind Ken.

"Pick up your feet man."

"I'm trying." Portman said through clenched teeth.

Ken laughed and shook his head before stopping outside of Julie's room. He knocked and Karen opened the door. She looked Portman up and down as Ken pulled her out into the hall.

"Is she in there?"

"Yeah. She just tried to call you again." She said glaring at Portman.

"He's going to make up for that. Aren't you Portman?" Ken asked opening the door again.

Portman was being shoved inside before he knew what was happening. He tried pulling the door open but Ken was on the other side holding it shut. He groaned in frustration before he heard Julie move across the room.

"He forced you to come here didn't he?" She asked looking at the floor.

"He didn't tell me where we were going." Portman said not wanting to look at her.

"You don't want to see me. Do you hate me that much?" She said fighting the urge to cry for the second time in half an hour.

"No." He said just above a whisper.

"Then what is it?" She said giving in to the tears.

He didn't like that he was making her cry. He hated it in fact. But it couldn't be helped. How do you tell the person that you love that they're too good for you without hurting them?

"We're too different." He said not moving from where he was.

"You're just now figuring that out? That's what makes us special."

"What?" He asked not believing what he had just heard.

"It's not like we're Connie and Guy. But no one said we had to have everything in common."

"You don't care that I'm not rich?"

"What does that have to with anything? I've never cared about that."

"You're family hates me." He said stating the obvious.

"I could care less what they think. Don't you understand that?" She asked getting up from her chair.

"Tell him Julie!" Ken said from out in the hall.

"Go away!" Julie said with a laugh.

She walked over to Portman and put a hand on his shoulder.

"If you think that I would listen to my family then you don't know me at all."

"You wouldn't?" He asked looking down at her.

"Would you have listened to your family if they didn't like me?"

"That's different, they love you." He said shaking his head.

"Point taken. But I honestly could care less what they think. How many times do I have to say that before you understand?" She asked standing in front of him.

Portman looked down at her and knew she would do anything for him. She always had. He couldn't say that about anyone else outside of his family. That counted for something. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. She rested her head on his shoulder and laid his head on hers. He had never met any of his other girlfriends' families. It didn't count that he knew her dad and Jason before they started dating. He needed to work on his people skills he knew that. He knew Julie wouldn't make him see them again until he was ready. And he was grateful for that.


	7. Giving In But Not Giving Up

Chapter Title: Giving In But Not Giving Up 

Connie stared at the phone wishing she didn't have to call Charlie. If she called him and told him what was going on he would come home. That wouldn't be a bad thing, but Connie hated admitting she was wrong. She picked up the phone and dialed his number. Maybe she would get lucky and Fulton would answer. Then she remembered that he was in Minneapolis for the weekend. So much for that, she let the phone ring four times before she hung up. The phone rang less than a minute later. She looked at the Caller ID and noticed that it was Charlie.

"Hey."

"Hey. Sorry I couldn't get to the phone sooner. I had just walked through the door."

"It's fine."

"How are you?"

"Tired." She said with a laugh.

"I was going to call you later. I have some off time coming up. During your spring break I think. Do you want to come up here?"

"Yeah, I'd like that."

"All right then. I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"When do you find out the sex of the baby?"

"The next time I go to the doctor."

"Which is when?"

"Next week."

"I'll be the first person you tell right?"

"Who else would I tell? Other than the real father." She said teasing him.

"Don't joke about that." He said trying to scold her.

Connie laughed wishing he was there with her. Now was a good time as any to ask him to come home.

"When do you have an off weekend again?"

"This weekend. Why?"

"I want to see you. Even if it is for a couple days."

"I can come down. I'll call you and let you know when I'm getting in."

They talked for a few more minutes before Charlie said that he had to go. Connie felt better when she got off the phone. It was amazing that just talking to Charlie could make her feel better.

XXXX

Fulton stood outside shop taking his break. He had promised Jan that he would look over the store while he went to see a friend in St. Paul. The store had been quiet for most of the morning. He had sent Guy home half an hour earlier because they had only had three customers since the shop opened four hours earlier. He heard someone call his name and he looked across the street to see Tommy Duncan walking towards him. He hadn't seen Tommy in a few years. He didn't know why, he saw Tammy whenever he got the chance. The kid hadn't changed much. His red hair still fell in his eyes and he still had the same lopsided grin that he had had when he was ten.

He walked up to Fulton pushing his hair out of his eyes. Fulton looked down at him wondering what he wanted. They had only talked a few times in the past few years. He stood against the building so that the people walking down the street wouldn't trample him.

"It's been a while."

"Yeah."

"Why is that?" He asked looking up at Fulton.

Fulton didn't know what to tell him. He had always felt uncomfortable running into people he hadn't seen in a while. They always asked him why he hadn't kept in touch. He never knew what kind of answer they were looking for. He looked down at Tommy and noticed that he was grinning up at him.

"I'm not mad at you. I'm just messing with you man. Do you always clam up like that when people talk to you?"

"Not everybody. Just people I haven't seen in a while."

"I didn't mean anything by it. I just came over to say hi."

"Oh." Fulton said letting out a sigh of relief.

"But you could come over to the house more often. Tammy says she sees you all the time."

"Usually when she's over at Connie's." Fulton said nodding his head.

Tommy pushed off of the wall and stuffed his hands in his pockets. Fulton looked at him waiting to hear what he would say next. A mother and son walked into the shop behind Tommy and Fulton pushed off from the wall next.

"I'll see you around. Don't fall off the face of the earth all right?"

"I won't." Fulton said laughing.

He walked back into the store thinking about what Tommy had said. Maybe he would go over to the Duncan's after work.

XXXX

Connie hung up the phone with a smile on her face. Charlie was coming in that Thursday. Only five more days; then she would see him. Things had been crazy the past few weeks. It was getting harder to get through the day. Most nights she was too tired to even go over to Tammy's room. She found herself falling asleep during classes because she was up half the night. The baby was becoming more active. She had felt it kick for the first time the other night. The only time it would move was when Connie was still. It was like the baby was telling her that it didn't like when she was lying still. This was going to be one active kid. She could tell already.

She didn't have anyone that she could talk to about the baby. No one else understood the way Charlie did. Maybe it was because everyone else wasn't going to be parents at nineteen. She wasn't complaining though, they should have been more careful. She had gotten lectured to no end when her mom found out. It was the ultimate test to their relationship. They had a rocky start, but they were slowly getting used to things. She put a hand on her protruding stomach and smiled. She was glad that Charlie was going to be there when she found out the sex of the baby. She had been able to change her appointment to Friday so that he could be there.

A little while later she heard someone knock on the door. She couldn't get off the bed so she just yelled for the person to come in. Jesse stuck his head in and shook his head with a smile.

"What if I had been a serial killer?" He asked sitting at her desk.

"Then I would have been screwed." Connie said staring up at the ceiling.

Jesse laughed at her shaking his head again.

"Charlie'll be here this weekend."

"Oh yeah? When did you talk to him?"

"A little while ago."

"I bet you're happy about that."

"Yeah. I know you miss him too. But going through this without him here is starting to get to me."

"So ask him to stay."

"We both know I can't. He'd be giving up on his dream."

"But he would be here. That counts for something."

"I know Jess. I talk to him about coming back more often."

"You better do more than that." He said giving her a stern look.

Connie tried to stifle a yawn. Jesse stood from her desk and walked over to her.

"Get some sleep." He said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I will." She said before closing her eyes.

Jesse let himself out and Connie was asleep a few minutes later. Hopefully the baby would cut her some sleep and at least let her get half a nights sleep before waking her up.

XXXX

Fulton was outside Tammy's house waiting for someone to answer the door. He was nervously shifting from foot to foot when Tammy opened the door. It had been five years since he had been over here. He had passed by the house twice before he realized which one was hers.

"Hey." She said smiling at him.

"Hi."

"Come on in." She said opening the door wider.

He brushed against her as he walked inside. She led him into the living room and he sat down.

"Do you want anything to drink?"

"No, I'm okay."

Tammy nodded her head before sitting down next to him.

"I thought you'd be at school."

"You didn't come here to see me?"

"I ran into Tommy earlier. He invited me over."

"Well I have to say that I'm disappointed. I thought you were here to see me." She said teasing him.

"I see you all the time." He said teasing her back.

They were soon laughing when they heard the front door open. Her mom stuck her head in and smiled when she saw Fulton. She left the room and went upstairs to bed.

"So where is Tommy?"

"Out of town with our dad. I guess he forgot to tell you that."

"He didn't invite me over for tonight. It was more of a come over sometime thing."

"Ah." Tammy said nodding.

"Do you want to do something?"

"Fulton Reed, are you asking me out?"

"I guess I am." He said laughing shyly.

"Then I guess I'll have to say yes."

"Okay then." He said smiling.

"But not tonight. I can't. My grandmother's here, I promised my mom I'd help her take care of her."

"Oh." Letting his smile fade.

"Are you going to be here next weekend?"

"I can come back." He said nodding.

"Next weekend then." She said smiling at him.

They talked until late that night. They lost track of time before they realized it was after midnight. As Fulton was leaving Tammy put a hand on his arm, she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek before looking him in the eye. He smiled at her before walking out the door. He said a silent prayer hoping that the week would go by fast as he walked down the street. Now that he knew where he stood with her he couldn't wait to see her again.

AN: Sorry I'm leaving you guys hanging. But I promise I will put their date in the next chapter. I have a favor to ask of all of you. What do you think the sex of the baby should be? And if any of you have any ideas for a name let me know. Now hit that little purpelish blue button.


	8. Reaching a Breaking Point

Chapter Title: Reaching a Breaking Point 

**AN: This chapter is a little on the long side. A lot happens so just bare with me and let me know what you think. I still want to know what you think the baby's sex should be.**

Connie knew something wasn't right when she woke up that morning. She didn't know what it was but something seemed different. Maybe she was overreacting. Things were going so well between here and Charlie, she shouldn't be negative. As she was leaving her building on her way to her car she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. She sat down on the nearest bench until the pain went away. Maybe it was something she ate. She thought back to last night trying to remember what she had eaten. She shrugged it off as she continued on her way to the parking lot. The pain was gone so there wasn't anything else to worry about. In the car on her to the airport she tried to push the thought that something bad was going to happen away. But it would come back as soon as she told herself everything was fine.

She made it to Charlie's gate as the doors opened to let people off. Charlie was one of the first people off. She figured he would be. He smiled at her then gave her a concerned look as he stopped in front of her.

"You okay?" He asked wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm not myself today. But I'm better now that you're here." She said smiling up at him.

"What's wrong?"

"You ever have one of those days when you just know something bad is going to happen?"

"Not really." He said with a laugh.

"Don't laugh at me." She said with a sigh.

"I'm here now. Nothing bad is going to happen." He said before leaning down to kiss her.

Connie let herself collapse into his arms. Charlie rubbed her back as she played with the hair at the nape of his neck. He pulled away to look down at her.

"Everything will be fine." He said cupping her face in his hands.

She nodded knowing she shouldn't be worried. They were together. What was the worst that could happen?

XXXX

Portman stood in the stands watching Russ and James skate across the ice. A dozen kids followed them mimicking everything they did. Russ had asked Portman to come down to the rink but he didn't mention why. Now he knew. Portman wasn't good with kids. His brother barely listened to him half the time. And don't get him started on Hannah. She had him eating out of her hand by the time she was ten. He made his way down the stairs and into the players box. James was the first to notice him. James skated over to Russ and Russ called the team to take a knee. He skated over to Portman with a sly grin on his face.

"You need an assistant coach don't you?"

"James isn't that great on the ice. Plus the kids won't listen to him."

"I'm not good with kids man." Portman said shaking his head.

"Just practice with them just once. They need somebody to crack the whip."

Portman sighed as he looked out over the ice. Most of the kids didn't look much older than Justin. Maybe this is what he needed. He had felt like something was missing ever since the Ducks had been separated. He nodded his head as Russ called the team over to them. The kids stared up at Portman like he was going to stomp on them. He chuckled as Russ handed him a pair of skates. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all.

XXXX

Connie and Charlie were at the Skate Shop when Connie double over in pain again. Charlie heard her from across the store and ran to see what was wrong. She held onto him to keep from falling to the floor. Guy watched them from the end of the isle. They could hear Jesse on the phone as he called for an ambulance. Connie held back a scream as the pain worsened. Guy walked up to them as Charlie wrapped an arm around Connie to walk her to the front of the store. He wrapped an arm around her from the other side so Charlie wouldn't have all of her weight on him. Connie collapsed into a chair as she put her head in her hands.

Charlie sat next to her rubbing her back. Guy and Jesse watched not knowing what to do. Sirens could be heard coming down the street so Jesse walked out of the store. A minute later three EMT's rushed in with a stretcher. Connie was loaded onto the stretcher and Charlie followed them out the door a few minutes later. In the ambulance Connie looked up at Charlie with tears in her eyes. He knew she wanted him to reassure her. But he didn't know what to say that would make things better. One of the EMT's took her blood pressure as another was putting a breathing mask over mouth.

When they got to the hospital Connie was rushed to the ER while a nurse stopped Charlie. She stared asking him questions about Connie. Charlie wished she would shut up so he could go check on Connie.

"I know you're worried. But we need some information on your wife."

"We're not married." Charlie said shaking his head.

"I have some paperwork for you to fill out. Fill out as much as you can. You might want to call her family too." The nurse said handing Charlie a clipboard.

Charlie walked over to the bank of phones and was about to put money into one when he heard someone yell his name. Jesse was walking towards him with Averman and Goldberg not far behind. Guy slowly walked behind them with his hands in his pockets.

"I'll call her mom." Jesse said taking the phone from him.

"Do you know what's going on yet?" Averman asked sitting next to him.

"No one's come out yet." Charlie said looking down at the paperwork.

Jesse sat down next to him then took the clipboard from him.

"Her mom said not worry about that. She said she'd do it when she got here."

Charlie nodded wondering when someone was going to come out to tell him what was going on. He looked up at the clock shocked to realize only ten minutes had passed since he walked into the hospital. He banged his head against the wall hating himself for not being able to do something to help Connie.

XXXX

Julie was studying when her cell phone rang. She sighed before checking to see who it was.

"Hey." She said sounding tired.

"Hey." Portman said as the kids laughed in the background.

"Where are you?"

"I'm with Russ. I wanted to tell you that I can't come see you tonight."

"It's just as well. I'm swamped. I got three different finals to study for."

"Don't work too hard." He said teasing her.

"I'll try not to." She said with a laugh.

"I've gotta go. But I'll call you later."

"Mm hmm. I love you." She said trying to write with one hand and hold the phone with the other.

Portman was silent on the other end.

"You still there?"

"Yeah. I love you too." He said as the boys groaned in the background.

"Where are you again?"

"I'll explain later." He said with a laugh.

Julie hung up the phone a few seconds later. She was glad that she had a chance to talk to him. She had planned on calling him to tell him not to come over. College was starting to get the best of her. She was glad that he was with her.

XXXX

Mrs. Moreau sat by herself while everyone else talked Charlie into going downstairs. He hadn't left the waiting room since he had gotten there five hours before. The doctor had come out an hour before to tell them Connie was doing better but that she was resting. Charlie and Mrs. Moreau were brought into his office to explain what had happened. Gestational Hypertension. It was a form of blood pressure pregnant woman can get when they put too much stress on themselves. It wasn't serious and could be treated. So Connie was considered lucky. They wanted her to come back in a few weeks so that they could check up on her. But she wouldn't be able to go back to school. That was one of the things that was putting the most stress on her. Charlie made the decision to try to talk to her about coming to Canada. He just hoped she would listen. The doctor said that if she didn't take things seriously she would be in danger of developing Preeclampsia. Charlie swore to himself that he would make sure it didn't happen.

He knew all about high blood pressure. His mom had found out she had high blood pressure when she was pregnant with him. She hadn't been able to have children since. He had seen first hand the pain and suffering his mother had to go through. His father had left after she had miscarried for the third time. He didn't want to think about that. Connie was going to be fine. That's what he kept telling himself over and over. He would eventually believe it.

XXXX

Adam was the one who came down to get Charlie when Connie woke up. Adam had shown up in the middle of the night knowing that Charlie would want him there. When Charlie came into the room Connie smiled at him. She looked like she was doing better. He sat next to her on the bed. She laid her head in his lap as he ran his fingers through her hair. She sighed before putting a hand on her stomach.

"They thought I might lose the baby." She said breaking the silence.

"But you didn't." He said leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"I know. I was scared for a while though."

"I was too." He said putting a hand on her shoulder.

She looked up at him with questioning eyes.

"I don't think you should go back to school until after the baby is born."

"Why?"

"School is part of what brought this on, right?"

"Yeah." She said breaking eye contact.

"You're not gonna like what I have to say, but just hear me out."

"Sure." She said nodding.

"I think you should stay with me in Canada. Being apart isn't helping things either. We can find a doctor there. And if you want you go back to school after you have the baby."

"You wouldn't stop me?" She asked him with questioning eyes.

"I know how important school is to you."

"Yeah it is."

"So will you come to Canada?"

"I do like the idea of seeing you everyday." She said with a smile.

"You think you can handle Fulton living with us?"

"I'll manage." She said with a laugh.

Someone knocked on the door making them look up. Jesse and Adam stood at the door watching them.

"You two can come in." Connie said sitting up.

Jesse walked over to the bed and pulled her into a hug. He hadn't done that in years. He pulled away giving her a stern look.

"Don't you ever scare us like that again! Do you understand me?" He asked shaking her.

"Yes dad." Connie said rolling her eyes.

Adam stood off to the side watching them. Connie looked over Jesse's shoulder and smiled at him.

"Get over here Stanford." She said pushing Jesse out of the way.

"I think I like 'Cakeeater' better." He said with a laugh.

Nobody was surprised when Adam told them where he was going to college. Stanford was all his parents had talked about for as long as the Ducks could remember. Three generations of Banks had gone there. Adam wasn't about to break the tradition. The four friends talked about what had happened since they saw each other last. Connie's mom watched from the door with a smile as Connie laughed at something Jesse had said. She was glad that Connie had the support system she did. She said a silent prayer that her daughter was okay before walking away unnoticed.

XXXX

Julie dialed Portman's number hoping he would pick up. She had turned her phone off so she could focus on studying. He had left a message on her voice mail to call him when she got a chance. Something had happened to Connie. She looked at the clock realizing it was almost midnight.

"Jules?"

"Yeah, it's me. What happened?"

"Fulton called me. He said Connie was rushed to the hospital this afternoon."

"Is she okay?"

"He said he talked to Charlie an hour ago. She's okay. But she almost lost the baby."

"Oh God." She said under her breath.

"Charlie said he didn't want you to worry. And don't come. She's okay Jules."

"I know. I'll feel better when I hear from her that she's okay."

"I know."

"You still have to explain the kids from earlier." She said changing the subject.

He laughed before sighing.

"I'm helping Russ coach a pee wee hockey team."

"Really? Mr. 'I don't do kids'?"

"Yes." He said sarcastically.

"I'm proud of you. Let me know when they have a game. I'll be there."

They talked for a few more minutes before Portman said he needed to get off the phone. Julie called Charlie and left a message on his voice mail. She forced herself to lie down. It was one of those rare nights that she had the room to herself. It was just as well, she didn't know if she could deal with Karen right now.

She tossed and turned half the night trying to tell herself that Connie was okay. And that after she talked to her she would feel better. Now if only she believed that.

**AN2: I didn't forget about Fulton and Tammy. They'll be in the next chapter. Just wanted to let you all know that they weren't going to be left out.**


	9. Oh How The Tables Have Turned

Chapter Title: Oh How The Tables Have Turned 

AN: This is a chapter written when I was on a sugar high. If you like what you read, let me know.

Fulton stood in the concession line while Tammy saved them seats in the movie theater. He still didn't know how she had talked him into coming to the movies. He wasn't the chick flick type. But he would have told her anything so that she would go out with him. As he made his way through the dark theater he almost walked past her. She whispered his name getting his attention. After a chorus of 'Excuse me, pardon me's' he was able to sit down. She smiled at him as he handed her the soda. The opening credits started to roll and Fulton planned to tune the movie out as much as he could. Even if he was a Jennifer Garner fan. He still didn't plan on paying that much attention.

Tammy on the other hand had other plans. She was going to enjoy the little time she had with Fulton. Even if that meant forcing him to come to the movies with her. She hadn't had to do much. Which had surprised her. After all these years he still liked her. She didn't know what she had done, but she wasn't going to argue with fate. She turned to look at him and noticed that he was messing with the hem of his shirt. Maybe talking him into a chick flick wasn't the best idea. She laid her head on his shoulder making him turn his head to look at her. She smiled at him and he smiled back before draping his arm over the back of the chair. Tammy lifted the armrest to move closer.

Tammy wasn't making paying attention any easier. Fulton sighed before noticing that 'Silent Bob' was in the movie. Maybe it wasn't that bad after all.

XXXX

On the other side of the country Portman watched Julie down shot after shot of Goldschloger. He had never seen her like this…ever. He knew she was having a hard time readjusting to school but he didn't think it was that bad. Karen wasn't making things any better. She had broken up with Ken a few days ago without giving him a reason. Julie had tried talking to her, but she hadn't been able to get through. Ken was at the party somewhere. He had left them not long after they got there. Portman searched the crowd for him before spotting him in a corner. At least he wasn't drinking away his sorrows. He had told Julie and Portman that he had honestly cared for Karen. They had practically had to force him into coming with them. If Portman didn't keep an eye on him he wouldn't be sober for long.

He didn't like the idea of leaving Julie alone, but Ken hadn't noticed that Portman had been trying to get his attention for the past five minutes. He made his way across the room without taking his eyes off of Ken. He sat by himself watching everyone around him. Portman sat next to him making him turn in his seat. Ken gave him a feeble smile as Portman studied him.

"You don't have to watch me. I'm fine."

"You sure?"

Ken nodded before pointing to where Julie was. Portman followed his gaze and let out a frustrated sigh. Julie had drawn a crowd around her as she danced to the music blaring from the speakers.

"I'd be more worried about her." Ken said watching as a guy grabbed Julie from behind.

Portman was out of his seat pushing people out of his way within seconds. He kept Julie in his sight not trusting himself to take his eyes off of her. He pushed through the crowd around her not hearing the protest from everyone around him. The guy dancing with Julie pulled away from her as soon as he saw Portman. Julie turned around to look at him then threw herself at him.

"Hey Baby!" She said into his chest.

"Hey. You okay?" He asked looking down at her.

"I'm fine." She said nodding her head.

"Can you walk?" He asked wrapping his arms around her.

Julie shook her head before laughing. Portman gave her a weird look before raising an eyebrow at her.

"I want you to carry me!" She said latching her arms around his neck.

"Ease up Jules." He said trying to loosen her grip.

He noticed Ken standing next to him talking to the guy on the other side of him. The crowd backed away letting Portman lead Julie to the door. Ken followed them but stopped at the door.

"Do you want help getting her back?"

"I got it." Portman said shaking his head as he reached into Julie's pocket for her keys.

Ken nodded before Portman walked out the door with Julie leaning on him. The walk to the car was filled with silence. He rested her against the hood so he could unlock the passenger door.

"Portman?" Julie said not looking at him.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." She said with a sigh.

"I love you too Catlady." He said with a chuckle.

He helped her into the car and made sure to roll down her window before he shut her door. Maybe the wind in her face would help sober her up a little so she could at least walk into the dorms without having to hang onto him. Portman said a silent prayer that her RA wouldn't be in the hall when they got there. The guy could be a jerk when it came to people coming in drunk. He didn't want to deal with Karen either. But that couldn't be helped. Hopefully she wouldn't give them too much trouble.

XXXX

Tammy sat in Fulton's car outside her house. So far he hadn't tried anything. But she didn't consider that a good thing. Somehow during the night their signals had gotten crossed. Hadn't he noticed that she had all but sat in his lap during the movie? She thought she was getting somewhere when he put his arm around her. But that was all that he had done. If things didn't happen soon she would lose her chance. He would be going back to Canada tomorrow. After three failed attempts to go out this was more than likely the only date they would have. Not if Tammy had anything to say about it.

She turned to him and caught him looking at her out of the corner of his eye. He smiled shyly before Tammy reached out for his hand. He tightened his grip on her hand as he turned to look at her.

"I had a good time tonight." She said smiling at him.

"I did too." Fulton said nodding in agreement.

"Maybe we could do it again sometime?" She asked hoping that he would say yes.

"Yeah. My season ends soon. And you have Spring Break in a month."

"So this could work?"

"I want it to." He said looking at her.

"Why Fulton Reed, are you opening up to me?" Tammy asked teasing him.

"If you want it happen you can't make fun of me." He said playfully glaring at her.

"It won't happen again." She said smiling at him.

"Good." He said looking down at their hands.

"Fulton?" Tammy said after a few minutes of silence.

"What?" He asked looking up.

Tammy bridged the gap between them taking him by surprise. He smiled against her lips as she cupped his face in her hands. Tammy pulled away before Fulton wanted her to but she smiled shyly before reaching for the door handle. She paused before opening the door.

"Call me when you get in tomorrow?" She asked looking him in the eye.

Fulton nodded before she opened the door. He watched her walk up the walk way and up the stairs. She turned to look at him as she opened the door. She shut it again and made her way back to the car. Fulton rolled down his window as she walked to his side of the car. He gave her a questioning look as she leaned down to his level. She leaned into the car capturing his lips. Fulton fisted his hands in her hair as the kissed deepened. She pulled away a minute later brushing her fingers across his cheek.

"Bye." She said with a smile.

"Bye." He said returning the smile.

She pulled away and made her way back up to the house. This time when she got to the door she turned to wave at him. He waved back before starting the car. After six years he could finally say that he had finally gotten the girl he had always wanted.

XXXX

Portman lay on the floor next to Julie's bed. Karen hadn't been there when they showed up the night before. She wasn't there when Portman woke up either. It wasn't any of his business. So he would stay out of it. Julie stirred making him sit up to check on her. She groaned before throwing her arm over her face. Portman knew she would be hung over. She had started early last night, downing cup after cup of beer. Portman hadn't protested when she told him that she wanted to do body shots. What guy in the right mind would tell his girlfriend no when it came to that? The six shots she did before they left sent her over the edge. But Portman held his tongue. This would be a lesson that she would never forget.

He brushed her hair away from her forehead before kissing her temple. She sighed before lowering her arm. She opened one eye before groaning again. Portman chuckled before reaching over to close the blinds.

"Thank you." Julie said just above a whisper.

"Not a problem."

"Why didn't you stop me last night?"

"You wanted me to stop you from having fun?"

"Does it look like I'm having fun now?!" She asked with a groan.

"Now you know your limits." He said with a laugh.

"Smart ass." She said throwing a pillow at him.

He dodged the pillow still laughing. She reached out to grab his arm before he could get out of her reach completely.

"Lay with me." She said pulling him onto the bed.

She rolled over on her side making room for him. College beds weren't meant for guys like Portman. His feet hung over the edge even when he brought his legs up as far as he could.

"I got a letter from USC yesterday." He said breaking the silence.

"You did? What did it say?" She asked looking at him.

Portman silently got off the bed and walked over to the desk. He pulled something out of jacket then walked back over to the bed. He handed Julie the letter before sitting back down on the bed. Julie read the first few lines before looking up at him.

"You got in!" She said with a laugh.

She launched herself at him forgetting about her hangover. He caught her with a laugh then fell back on the bed. She straddled him looking down at him. She leaned down as he brushed her hair out of her face. She brushed her lips against his as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She sighed when his tongue slipped past her lips. The kiss deepened as Julie lay down on top of him. Portman was the first to pull away but he didn't let go of his grip on her.

"I'm proud of you. Do you know that?" She asked just above a whisper.

"I know. You don't know how much it means to hear you say it." He said tracing lines down her back.

Nothing else needed to be said. They lay together basking in the silence. Who knew when they would have another moment like this?

AN2: The movie mentioned in the beginning is 'Catch and Release'. I really want to see it. I'm a huge Kevin Smith fan. I think he's hilarious. I'm also a Jennifer Garner fan.


	10. Working It Out

AN: I've decided to not to let you guys know what the sex is until the baby is born. But I am looking for a name, something creative and unique. Send in whatever you guys can think of.

Disclaimer: The last I checked the movies belonged to Disney. And I'm still a penniless writer. Does that clear things up for you? I do own Powell, Constance, Charlie's Coach, and Avery though.

Connie sat in the stands watching Charlie practice wishing she could be out there with him. This was the first time in a long time that she had been in a rink and not been able to get out on the ice. He looked up at her while the coach was talking catching her eye. He winked at her letting her know he knew what she was going through. The coach blew his whistle calling the practice to a close. Charlie made his way over to the boards where Connie was standing waiting for him. He pulled off his gloves as he stepped off the ice. Connie helped him into a chair before he tripped over his feet. He took off his skates as Connie went through his bag looking for his shoes.

They sat in silence as everyone filed off the ice to go to the locker room. Charlie wrapped his arms around Connie pulling her to him. She rested her head against his chest as he laid his chin on her shoulder. One of the players wives stopped in front of them adjusting a baby on her hip.

"Do you know what you're having?" She asked smiling at Connie.

"We want it to be a surprise." Connie said returning her smile.

"I'm Constance Miller by the way. Powell's wife."

"I'm Connie."

"I've been meaning to introduce myself to you. Charlie has told me so much about you."

"He has?" Connie asked turning her head to look at him.

He gave her an innocent smile then left out a stifled laugh.

"Did I get you in trouble Conway? Powell has taken Charlie under his wing. He spent a lot of time with us when he first moved here." Constance said as the baby started to cry.

"Well thank you for taken him in. I appreciate it." Connie said with a nod.

Powell came walking towards them making Constance look up. He was just like Charlie had described. His red curls were coming out from under his hat as he took the baby from his wife. He said a few words and the baby instantly calmed down. The little boy looked just like Powell, right down to his bright green eyes.

"We should be going. Avery is usually asleep by now." Constance said putting a hand on the little boys back.

"It was nice meeting you." Connie said smiling.

Powell waved goodbye before steering his wife towards the door. Charlie tightened his grip on Connie as she rested her head against him again. Constance was the first of the wives to come up and talk to Connie. She had heard them talking about her as she walked by a few days before. But none of them had come up to talk to her. She got the feeling that all most them cared about was spending their husbands' money. Connie would never understand how someone could do that.

"You ready to leave?" Charlie asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah, lets go." Connie said stepping out of his embrace.

"Come back here." He said pulling her back to him.

She laughed as they walked towards the exit. She was glad that she had the chance to be with him. She got to see him doing what he loved. He was in his element when he was on the ice. It was the only time he felt he could be himself when he wasn't around the Ducks.

XXXX

Tammy sat at her computer going through her e-mail when she found one from Fulton. She smiled to herself as she opened it. It was normal for him to send her letters telling her what was going on and filling her in on what she had missed. Most of the time they were run of the mill e-mails but every once in a while he would leave her really sweet ones telling her how much he missed her. Like the one she was reading now. He had mentioned Connie and Charlie weren't willing to find out the sex of the baby. Which was their decision, but if it were her she would want to know. Then near the bottom he had written that he loved her. He hadn't even said that out loud yet. Neither of them had. They had felt that they weren't ready for it yet.

She reached for her phone still looking at the screen. She dialed his number hoping he would pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey." She said with a smile.

"Hey."

"You're not busy are you?"

"No. I just got done with practice."

"I read your e-mail."

"You did?"

"Yeah."

"And?"

"I love you too."

"That's good to know. Because I would hate to put my heart on the line for nothing." He said with a laugh.

"I wouldn't let you do that."

They talked for a few more minutes before Tammy had to leave for class. She left her room feeling like she could accomplish anything. It was amazing what being in love could do.

XXXX

Charlie sat in the locker room waiting for a reporter from a local TV station. He had gotten a lot of attention since he had joined the team. People were starting to take notice of how great a player he was. Having Connie with him made things even better. Things were really starting to look up for him. After the game as Charlie and Powell made their way to the locker room Powell brought up the fact that he had seen scouts in the stands. He pointed out that he had seen a couple of them checking out Charlie. Yeah, Charlie was definitely at the top of his game. Nothing could bring him down.

He had called Connie to tell her what channel the interview was on after it was done. He still had to talk to his coach before he left. This was only the second time he had been in the coach's office since he had joined the team. So whatever the coach wanted to see him about had to be important. He made his way down the hall and knocked on the coach's door waiting to hear someone from inside. The coach opened the door letting Charlie in.

"Sit down Conway." He said gesturing to the seat across from his desk.

Charlie sat down wondering what was going to happen next.

"I just got off the phone with a friend of mine from the NHL."

"You did?" Charlie asked wondering what where this was going.

"He was at the game tonight. He said he noticed you. But he was surprised when he found out how young you were. Most pro teams don't recruit right out of high school. They wait until the player has a few years of college at least. I do too, but the first time I saw you I knew you had what it takes."

"Thank you sir." Charlie said with a smile.

"But you could be better."

"I'm working on that." He said nodding.

"I know you are. I think if you had a few more years you could be ready for the pros."

"I think so too sir."

"Have you thought about college?"

"I have. But I wanted to see if I could make it in hockey first."

"So you do have a back up plan?"

"Yes sir."

"Because it's always best if you do. Especially since you have a baby coming."

Charlie continued to listen for the next few minutes until his coach said that he was free to go. What he had said made sense. He wanted to be sure Charlie was serious about playing. He could understand that. Now if only Connie could understand that too. She had brought up the idea of college a few days before and Charlie had told her the same thing he had told his coach. But somehow he knew that wasn't going to settle with her.


	11. Take Advice From Someone Who Knows

Chapter Title: Take Advice From Someone Who Knows 

AN: I know I haven't updated this in a couple of weeks. I got a little busy. If anyone is still reading this I really do appreciate you sticking it out.

Whoever said studying for you college entrance exams were hard was wrong. Why hadn't he taken them with everyone else? Because he was stubborn that's why. To make matters worse he was studying while he was at work. At least they weren't that busy. But if Jans walked in he would send him home. The bell above the door rang making him look up. Jesse came in carrying a box with Terry following behind him. Guy came from behind the counter to help them.

"Does Jans know you're studying?" Terry asked opening his box.

"No. And you aren't going to tell him." Guy said giving him a warning look.

"If you play your cards right you could working here next year." Jesse said giving his brother a shove.

Guy watched the two of them interact. These were the times when he wished he wasn't an only child. Jesse and Terry had welcomed Guy and Charlie in as their brothers pretty early on. They were their 'brothers from other mothers' as Terry liked to say. But Guy still wanted a brother of his own. Jesse had offered to give him Terry time after time when they were younger. Guy knew he never meant it, so he always said no. The three of them stocked the shelves until the bell over door rang again.

Guy turned the corner from the back row seeing a familiar red head. He smiled to himself as he made his way towards her. His day was starting to look up. Glory turned around when she heard Guy behind her. She returned his smile before Guy noticed they weren't alone. A boy with brown hair almost as dark as Connie's stood a few feet away. Glory called him over and he stood next to her with his hands in his pockets.

"Guy this is Brandon. He's a big fan of yours." She said giving Brandon a nudge towards Guy.

Guy knelt down to Brandon's level taking him in. Like he had been at ten Brandon was small for his age. Brandon looked him in the eye before shyly looking away again.

"It's nice to meet you." Brandon said just above a whisper.

"You too." Guy said with a smile.

"Hey Guy, what should I do with--" Terry said rounding the corner.

Guy looked over his shoulder to see Terry standing a few feet away. He stood to look in the box Terry was holding before sending him to the back. He turned his attention back to Glory and Brandon noticing the boy was starting to break out of his shell.

"I do have a reason for coming here. Other than he wanted to meet you. He needs new skates." Glory said laughing shyly.

"Sure." Guy said nodding his head.

"I noticed the books on the counter. You're planning on going to college?"

"As soon as I have the money. I didn't take the college entrance exams when I was in high school."

"Why?"

"At the time I wasn't planning on going." Guy said shyly.

"Do you know where you want to go yet?"

"I was thinking maybe the University of Michigan. What size do you need Brandon?"

"My mom said ten."

Guy nodded before handing him a pair of skates to see. They spent another twenty minutes trying to find a pair that Brandon liked. It gave Guy a chance to talk to Glory so he wasn't complaining. Before they left she grabbed for his hand. She took a pen from off the counter before writing her number on his hand.

"Call me some time." She said with a smile.

"I will." Guy said returning her smile.

Guy watched them walk away not paying attention to anything around him. He felt something hit the back of his head making him turn around. Jesse and Terry were laughing at him as Jesse aimed to throw another puck at him.

"Don't you dare!" He said giving him a threatening glare.

"Then snap out of it." Jesse said with a laugh.

Guy rolled his eyes before going back to work. It felt good to have a girl flirting with him again. He hadn't done that in so long. He hadn't needed to do it with Connie because they had been together since he was twelve. He had almost forgotten how to do it.

XXXX

Portman checked the clock for the third time in an hour. Only two more hours and then he could go home. Being a waiter at a upscale country club wasn't his first choice of a job but he wasn't going to complain. This job was the main reason he was able to pay for school on his own. He didn't like the idea of asking his mom for help. The tips were great, and he was pulling double shifts most days to save even more money. The Tyler's were nice enough to let him stay with them rent free when they found out where all of his money was going. He didn't have that many bills to worry about so he felt good when he was able to pay for his first years tuition in full. Julie had offered to go buy his books for him knowing he wouldn't have the time.

The only complaints he had was that he was so warn out when he got home that all he wanted to do was sleep. He hadn't spent more than a few hours with Julie in the past two weeks. She had been coming to see him at work but his boss had put his foot down and told her if she wasn't a paying customer she couldn't stay. He was wiping down a table when he saw her out of the corner of his eye. She was talking to one of the waitresses when her eyes met his. He made his way over to her as the girl walked away. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her to him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for lunch."

"You have to be a member to eat here." He said giving her a credulous look.

"Who says I'm not?" She asked quirking an eyebrow at him.

"Where did you get the money for that?"

"My dad sends money every month." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"I'll find you a table." He said taking her hand and pulling her through the rows.

The assistant manager was more accepting of Julie coming in. She didn't come in that often. And she didn't stay any longer than twenty minutes at a time. Long enough for Portman to take a break and then she would leave. Luckily the manager was off today. The assistant manager came over to them and told Portman he could take his break when his last customer left. He took Julie's order before going back to work.

Julie was on the phone when he came back ten minutes later. He placed her order in front of her and sat across from her. He stole a french-fry as she hung up the phone. She laughed at him as she shook her head. They ate in silence until Julie broke the silence.

"I went to get your books today."

"Thank you." He said smiling in gratitude.

"You don't have to thank me. When do you get off?"

"At four."

"Did you drive?"

"Russ needed the car." He said shaking his head.

"I'll come back and get you." She said with a smile.

The assistant manager called for Portman from the bar asking him to come over. He was back a few minutes later with a smile on his face.

"What?"

"He's letting me off early."

"Will you get paid for the full day?"

"He said I would. He knows I need the money." He said sitting across from her.

They sat for a few more minutes before Julie went to pay the bill. A few minutes later they were in the car with Portman's head resting against the headrest. He had fallen asleep as soon as he got into the car. Julie drove back to school knowing the Tyler's apartment would be too loud for him to get any sleep. Russ's younger brother and sister were attached to Portman at the hip most of the time. She woke him and he was awake long enough to walk to the elevator then to her room before collapsing on her bed. Julie had had the room to herself lately. Karen had moved out a few weeks before. She was living in her Sorority House. She had met a frat boy at a party and Julie had seen them around campus. Ken was taking it better than most guys would have. Julie had to give him credit; he was a gentleman.

XXXX

Guy was studying at home that night when his cell phone rang. He opened it without checking to see who it was.

"Hello?"

"Hey." Connie said sounding tired

"Hey you." He said with a smile.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing much. How's Canada?"

"Cold." She said with a laugh.

"It's not much better here." He said laughing.

"I heard you met a girl."

"What else did Jesse tell you?"

"That she went to school with us. The name didn't ring a bell though."

"Is it okay that we're so casual about this?"

"It's fine. I'm happy for you. What is she like?"

"She's nice. She's really good with her little brother."

"Yeah?"

"She brought him into the shop today. He plays for district eight."

"That's cool."

"So what about you?"

"What about me?" She said with a laugh.

"How are you? How's Charlie?"

"We're good. Things were a tense for a couple days. We're working it out though."

"What happened?"

"He's decided not to go to college. At least not now."

"You knew he wasn't going to when you started dating him."

"I know. I just thought I could talk him into it."

"He just wants to make a good life for you and the baby."

"He says he'll go to college if Hockey doesn't work out."

"See? That's something."

"He had scouts checking him out last week."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Nobody's called though. His coach thinks too young to play professionally."

"He needs a few more years."

"Yeah. How's the studying going?"

"Good. I take the test this weekend."

"Well good luck."

"Thanks. Listen, can you call you back tomorrow? I need to get some sleep."

"Yeah. Goodnight."

"'Night."

Guy hung up the phone a few seconds later. He never would have guessed this time last year that he wouldn't be with Connie. Or that Connie would be dating Charlie. Now she was carrying his baby. It was an eye opening experience. But he had matured over the past six months. He wasn't the person he used to be.


	12. Now Is Not The Time To Panic

Chapter Title: Now Is Not The Time To Panic 

**AN: I shortened this story by one chapter because one of the chapters wasn't necessary. So there is only the epilogue left. I should have that up next week. **

Disclaimer: I don't own the ducks. But I do own Charlie and Connie's baby (yes this is the delivery chapter), and Constance.

Connie woke up feeling pain shoot up and down her back. She got out of bed as slowly as she could hoping that moving wouldn't make it worse. Her fears were realized when the pain got worse as she stood. She felt something warm running down her leg as she groaned in frustration. She was not in labor right now. Charlie wasn't even home. He was at an away game in Ontario. She started for the door felling the pain subside. If she could make it to the phone than she would be okay. She knew that it would be awhile before she actually had the baby, but he wasn't due back until tomorrow night. She had to call him and let him know what was going on. She dialed the number for the hotel wincing as the pain started again.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"Hey."

"I hate to do this but you need to come home."

"Is something wrong with the baby?"

"I'm in labor."

"You're not due for another three weeks."

"Well tell that to the kid. Because it's coming!" She said biting back the urge to scream.

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

"The way things are going that won't be soon enough." She said with a sigh.

"How long has it been going on?"

"I woke up to contractions this morning. As soon as I got out of bed my water broke."

"Call Fulton and tell him to take you to the hospital. I'll be there in a few hours."

"Okay."

"Hey."

"What?"

"I love you."

"I love you Charlie." She said with a smile.

She hung up long enough for the dial tone to come back and then dialed Fulton's number.

"Hello?"

"How much do you love me?"

"Connie?"

"Naw it's your Fairy God Mother." She said as the pain subsided again.

"Funny."

"I need you to do me a favor."

"What?"

"I'm in labor. And I need you to take me to the hospital."

"That's not funny." He said with a sigh.

"I wasn't trying to be."

"Oh God."

"Please come and get me?"

"I'll be there in five minutes." He said before hanging up.

XXXX

Fulton sat in the hall as the nurse gave Connie an epidural. He had called everyone that he could think of. Constance sat across from him looking through a magazine. Jesse, Tammy and Julie were on their way here. He had to pick Jesse and Tammy up in half an hour. He looked at the clock not believing that they had been at the hospital three hours already. Charlie had called saying that his coach had said that he had to stay until after he did his interview. He had said that he would call when he was on his way. Hopefully he would be here before the baby came.

Fulton had been in panic mode when Constance showed up. He had no problems handling Connie when she wasn't in pain. But ever since he had picked her up she had threatened to kill him at least five times if he didn't calm down. He had since learned to keep his mouth shut. Luckily Constance had been able to calm both of them down and Connie had since apologized. His cell phone vibrated on the table next to him. He hurried down the hall to the exit before flipping it open.

"Hello?"

"It's me."

"Where are you?"

"Half an hour away. How is she?"

"She's doing as well as she can."

"Is anyone coming up?"

"Tammy, Jess, and Julie."

"I'll be there as soon as I can." He said fading in and out.

"I better let you go."

"Talk to you later."

"Bye."

The nurse was coming out of the room when he came back inside. Constance stood and turned to him.

"I need to go and check on my son. But I'll be back tonight. Tell Connie I'll see her later?"

"I will." He said nodding.

"You're a great friend to them. You know that don't you?"

He smiled shyly as he watched her walk away. He walked into the room as Connie was flipping through channels trying to find something to watch on TV.

"It's better than thinking about how much pain I'm in."

"The drugs should kick in soon. Constance left. She said she'd be back later."

Connie nodded before turning her attention back to the TV.

"Charlie should be here soon."

"You talked to him?"

"A few minutes ago. He said he's half an hour away."

"Good." She said sighing.

XXXX

Charlie barely had time to go in to see Connie before she was wheeled into the delivery room. Fulton had left to pick up Jesse and Tammy so by the time he brought them to the hospital the baby would be born. He stood next to Connie letting her grip his hand as another contraction came and passed.

"Okay Connie, when the next contraction comes I need you to push." The doctor said from the foot of the bed.

"So soon?" Connie asked sounding panicked.

"The baby is already crowning."

Connie's eyes widened as she looked up at Charlie. She was glad that he was in the room with her. If he wasn't she would be screaming bloody murder. He brushed his fingers over her forehead to try and calm her down. The next contraction came and Connie put her feet in the stirrups. She grabbed hold of her knees and pushed with everything she had. She felt like she was on fire as the babies head passed through. The pain subsided and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"You're doing great." Charlie whispered in her ear.

She looked up at him and saw nothing but love in his eyes. She smiled weakly as another contraction started. She pushed harder this time feeling more of the baby pass through.

"The head and shoulders are out. That was the hardest part." The nurse said giving Connie an encouraging smile.

A few minutes passed before the room was filled with the crying and whaling of the newest edition to the world. The nurse placed the baby in Connie's arm once it had been cleaned up. Charlie took a couple of pictures before asking the nurse to take a few so that he could be in them. He sat next to Connie on the bed looking down at the baby.

"He's perfect." Connie said smiling up at him.

"He is a part of you."

She looked up at him meeting his gaze.

"I love you." She said brushing her lips against his.

"I love you too."

The doctor cleared his throat to get their attention.

"You need to be moved back to your room. And your son needs to be taken to the nursery." He said with a smile.

Charlie kissed her one last time before standing.

"I'm going to go tell everybody. You get some sleep and I'll see you in a little while."

Connie nodded watching him leave the room. She had been waiting nine months to see the baby, and now that he was here she couldn't believe how far she and Charlie had come.

XXXX

Later that night after Charlie had gone to pick up Julie everyone stood at the nursery window.

"Baby Conway? The kid doesn't have a name yet?"

"He does. We just wanted to be the ones to tell you."

"Well what is it?" Julie asked rolling her eyes.

"Noah Ryan." Charlie said with a laugh.

"I like it." Tammy said with a smile.

Julie took out her phone and opened it to take a picture. Fulton looked over at her giving her a questioning look.

"Dean said he wanted pictures." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"How is he?"

"He's fine. He starts classes in June."

"He's going to school over the summer?" Tammy asked entering the conversation.

"It's so he can be a sophomore in the fall."

"That makes sense." Jesse said nodding his head.

The group of friends crowded around the window watching Noah again. They couldn't decide who he looked like more. But Charlie could see it. He looked like Connie. He had a light dusting of jet black hair, he had her nose and her chin. It didn't matter to him though. He was the most perfect baby he had ever seen.


	13. Measure Your Life In Love

Chapter Title: Measure Your Life In Love 

AN: This is the end you guys. It took a little longer to get out than I liked, but that couldn't be helped. As usual, let me know what you think.

Had they really been together for almost a year? He looked back on the past year, as he lay awake in bed. They had had their share of ups and downs. He didn't see her as much as he would like. But sometimes that couldn't be helped. They lived different lives, but when they were together nothing mattered. He still thought about asking her to marry him. But he knew she would let him know when she was ready. She was worth the wait.

Connie stirred next to him making him open his eyes. Blue eyes met brown just as the baby started to cry. She sighed before throwing back the blanket. He put a hand on her arm letting her know that he would get Noah. She fell back against the pillows soundlessly.

Charlie stood over the crib watching his son. His son. After five weeks of being a father he still had trouble believing he had brought a life into the world. He picked Noah up cradling him in his arms. He walked over to the window watching the sun come up. Noah grabbed hold of his pinkie as he calmed down. Charlie looked down at him with a smile.

"It won't be long before you've got a stick in your hand little man."

"Not until he's at least four." Connie said from the doorway.

He turned to face her giving her a smile. She crossed the room then laid her chin on his shoulder mentally filing the image away.

XXXX

Julie sighed wondering where they were going. They had been driving for over an hour and Portman still wouldn't tell her where they were going. He was silent as they turned into an alleyway. She turned to face him giving him an annoyed look. He quirked an eyebrow at her before getting out of the car. Julie rolled her eyes before getting out of the car. Portman walked to a steel door knocking on it as Julie leaned against the building.

"What are we doing here?" Julie asked breaking the silence.

"You'll see." He said as the door opened.

A large black man stood in front of them with his arms folded over his chest. He was looking at them over the rim of his sunglasses.

"Dean, lets get out of here." Julie said pulling on his arm.

The door opened wider letting out a blast of cold air. Portman put a hand on top of Julie's leading her into the building. Her grip tightened as they stepped into a hall. As they turned a corner they were in a tunnel. The light at the end was almost blinding. Julie's knuckles were turning white as she tightened her grip even more.

Portman winced as he tried to loosen her grip. They stepped out into the light taking in their surroundings. Spread out in front of them was the biggest ice rink Julie had ever seen. She let go of his arm before throwing her arms around his neck.

"I don't know how you did this. But thank you." She whispered in his ear.

He pulled her to a row of seats telling her to sit down.

"I'll be right back." He said walking away backwards.

Julie looked over the rink taking it in. She felt arms wrap around her from behind then looked up at Portman giving him a smile.

"You're a size nine right?" He asked holding up a pair of skates.

She nodded as she turned in his arms. She leaned up to kiss him as she ran her fingers through his hair. He smiled against her lips pulling her out of her seat. She pulled away not breaking his gaze. He took her by the hand and led her to the players box. They put on their skates in silence. They skated slowly across the ice not wanting to rush things.

"Russ's uncle owns the rink." Portman said breaking the silence.

"I knew you would eventually tell me." Julie said with a laugh.

"Are you saying I can't keep things to myself?" He asked grabbing hold of her hips.

"No, I'm saying you can't keep a secret." She said trying to wiggle out of his grasp.

"Oh you asked for it." He said with a laugh.

Julie last her footing as he started tickling her. Before he knew what was happening he was on top of her on the ice. Julie was laughing underneath him. He looked into her eyes as he brushed a piece of hair out of her eyes. He hoped the next year would be as good as this one. He planned to do a few things differently. But he wouldn't change much. The only thing he would change was the amount of time he spent with Julie.

XXXX

Connie sat in the rocking chair rocking Noah to sleep as Charlie watched from the door. Her eyes met his making her smile. She laid the baby in his crib before walking over to him. He pulled her to him as he led her down the hall. Fulton had moved out a few weeks before saying that he didn't want to get in way of them being a family. Charlie led her into the kitchen before pulling a chair out for her. He had been busy, the kitchen was a mess, but Connie would worry about it later. Right now she was going to enjoy the fact that she hadn't had to cook.

Charlie sat a bowl of salad and a basket of bread on the table before turning back to the stove. He brought a pot to the table sitting it in the middle. He pulled the lid off letting Connie look inside. She smiled when she realized he had made spaghetti. She handed him her plate wondering what the catch was. He was a good guy, but the only time he was this nice was when he wanted something. She looked at him quizzically as he started to eat.

"What?" He asked giving her a weird look.

"Nothing." She said shaking her head.

Maybe she had been wrong. He got up from the table making her watch him. He walked to the coat rack by the door before puling something out of his jacket pocket. It was in his shirt pocket before she could see what it was. She walked over to him wrapping her arms around him from behind.

"What are you hiding?" She asked snaking her hands up his stomach.

"Nothing." He said pushing her hands away.

"Right." She said sarcastically.

He leaned down on one knee before taking hold of her hands.

"Charlie--"

"Now hear me out. I know you don't want to get married now. We don't even have to get married a year from now. I know I'm not perfect. And that I tend to say the wrong thing at the wrong time sometimes. But you still love me right?"

"It's still up in the air." She said with a sigh.

"I'll take what I can get. I love you. And I want to know if one day you'll marry me." He said taking the ring out of his pocket.

Connie stared down at it then at Charlie. The ring was silver with a simple band. But the diamond in the middle was anything but simple. It had to be at least two carats.

"Charlie where did you get the money for that?"

"I've been saving three months for it. So will you marry me?"

Connie felt tears welling up in her eyes. She knew that if she said something she would start crying. So she nodded her head as Charlie stood. He slipped the ring on her finger before pulling her to him. The tears flowed as she buried her face in his chest. Soon she started shaking uncontrollably. He pulled away from her noticing that she was laughing. He raised an eyebrow at her as she tried to calm down.

"Do I need to buy you a straight jacket?"

"Only if you get one for yourself."

"It's a deal." He said winking.

She let out a laugh before kissing him. He intertwined their hands then dropped them at their sides. Something's you never see coming. Like falling in love with your best friend. Neither of them would change it for anything in the world.

**AN2: I'm still debating if I should turn this into a trilogy. There are things that need to be cleared up about Fulton and Tammy and Guy and Glory. Let me know if you all would be interested.**


End file.
